


New Year's Party

by PunkYoutubeTrash



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkYoutubeTrash/pseuds/PunkYoutubeTrash
Summary: Reader has a little too much to drink at the New Year’s party.





	

“Okay who wants food?” I ask, walking into the living room carrying chips and salsa. Amy walked in after me carrying pizza and popcorn.  
“Geez! You guys went all out huh?” mark said, eyeing the pizza in Amy’s hands.  
“Well some of us are going to need carbs to soak up the alcohol,” I replied with a grin.  
“Well you’re on your own with that one!” Mark said.  
“Nuh uh, I got the girls to drink with me.”  
“Not me,” Amy replied.  
“Yeah,” Kathryn said, “Amy and I were just planning on having a glass of champagne each when we reached midnight.”  
My face fell slightly. I know I only drank on occasion and had never, really, been drunk, but I was kinda hoping to have a drinking buddy for the night.  
“Tyler?” I asked.  
“Nope,” he replied kindly.  
“Smol blueberry?” I asked, resorting to the nickname I used for the boy sitting on the couch to my right.  
Ethan looked at me, conflicted. I stared him down until he gave his response.  
“Fine,” he sighed.  
“Yay!” I shouted, “C’mon, let’s get stuff from the kitchen!”  
I grabbed Ethan’s hand and dragged him into the kitchen behind me.  
“Y/n, it’s only 9 pm.”  
“So?” I retorted, “Scared I’ll drink you under the table?”  
I smirked at him, knowing he was just as competitive as I was.  
“Oh you are on!”  
The night proceeded with Ethan and I trying to out drink one another while the rest of the gang tried to come up with drinking games for the two of us to play.  
At about 5 minutes to midnight, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Tyler... flanked by two identical versions of him. I didn’t remember drinking that much, but now that I was standing still in the living room, the force of the alcohol hit me like a Mack truck.  
“Hey,” Tyler said gently, “I think you’ve had enough.”  
“’S probably right,” I slurred.  
_Uh oh.  
_ “Just make it to midnight and you can go to bed.”  
“Okie dokie,” I said, trying to salute him.  
Tyler and his clones gave me a strange look.  
“Don’t wander off alright?” he told me.  
“Got it,” I said grinning.  
“Ten…nine…eight…” everyone else started counting down. I managed to join in for the chorus of ‘Happy New Year’. Since Tyler was closest, I laid my hand on his arm and stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.  
“Happy New Year, Ty.”  
“Happy New Year, y/n.”  
I suddenly got an idea and started walking towards the patio door to the backyard.  
“Hey,” I called over my shoulder, “You think I’d be able to see the New Year’s ball from here?”  
Before I could get my hand on the door handle, I felt a hand on my shoulder, spinning me around.  
“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Tyler said as he bent down and lifted me over his shoulder.  
“Tyler, what are you doing?” I asked loudly.  
Everyone else looked over towards us, all with varying looks of confusion on their faces.  
“I’ll take her upstairs,” Tyler told the group, “She can sleep in my bed and I’ll make sure she doesn’t choke on her vomit during the night.”  
“What about Ethan?” Kathryn asked.  
“He’s fine to stay in the guest room,” Tyler said, “I was watching. He didn’t drink nearly as much as y/n did and he’s got more water and food n him than she does.”  
“Alright, goodnight,” Mark said.  
I heard a chorus of ‘goodnight’s from behind Tyler. As he turned to go up the stairs, I raised my head and, sloppily, waved goodnight to my friends.  
“How do you feel?” Tyler asked as he set me down on my feet in his room.  
“Now that you mention it, not all that great.”  
“Here,” Tyler lead me into the bathroom and I nearly ran for the toilet as soon as I saw it. I could feel myself about to get sick.  
I felt a hand on my cheek as Tyler gathered up my hair away from my face.  
“Easy now,” he said, rubbing my back gently.  
I stopped vomiting and spit the taste out of my mouth. I stood shakily. Tyler closed the lid and flushed the toilet. He lead me back into his room and closed the door behind us.  
“Did you bring a spare change of clothes?”  
I thought about it.  
“Uh…”  
“Okay, I’m going to take that as a ‘no’ or ‘I don’t remember’.”  
I watched as Tyler walked over to the dresser across from me and pull a black t-shirt from one of the drawers.  
“You can sleep in this and the shorts you’re wearing,” he squinted at me, “You gonna be able to get changed by yourself?”  
I glared at him.  
“Even in my current state, I think I can handle a t-shirt, Tyler.”  
He tossed the shirt on the bed just behind me.  
“Alright, I’ll go brush my teeth so you can have some privacy.”  
Tyler left and I turned to look at the t-shirt on the bed, swaying slightly. It was his able gamers shirt; the same one Ethan has. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. I let it drop to the floor at my feet and picked up Tyler’s shirt.  
“Doesn’t think I can handle a shirt,” I mumbled to myself.  
I pulled the shirt on over my head. And it got stuck.  
_Shit.  
_ I wrestled with the fabric for a few moments before sighing in defeat.  
“Tyler?” I called out.  
“Oh are you done?” I heard his reply as he opened the door.  
“What the hell?”  
I waved my hands slightly, as they were tangled in the fabric.  
“It seems I can’t handle a t-shirt in my current state,” I said grumpily.  
I heard Tyler chuckle as he moved towards me.  
“Alright, hang on.”  
I felt pressure as Tyler worked to straighten out the mess I had gotten myself into.  
“There,” he said as my head popped through the right hole.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. Now c’mon, you need to sleep this off.”  
I crawled into Tyler’s bed and he tucked the covers around me.  
“Hey Ty.”  
He hummed in response.  
“Thanks for taking care of me.”  
He looked at me and smiled gently.  
“You’re welcome. Now try not to throw up on my sheets or I’ll make you wash them while you’re hungover tomorrow.”  
I grimaced and he chuckled, turning towards the chair in the corner where he would spend the night.  
“Goodnight y/n.”  
“Goodnight Tyler.”  
I drifted off moments later and woke up the next morning with a raging hangover. Thankfully, there was no vomit in sight, meaning I wouldn’t have to wash Tyler’s bedding.  
I looked over to see Tyler still sleeping in the chair in the corner of the room. I tiptoed out of his room and made my way downstairs. The smell of breakfast floated up  
to greet me as I walked to the kitchen. My stomach flipped and I knew I wouldn’t be able to eat anything for the next little while.  
I entered the kitchen and immediately covered my eyes with my hands.  
“Christ,” I exclaimed.  
“Morning sunshine,” I heard a voice say from the table.  
“Kathryn?” I asked, squinting through my fingers.  
I allowed my eyes to slowly adjust to the brightness of the room, though it didn’t help with my headache.  
“Coffee,” I told the group sitting at the table before me, “I need coffee.”  
“That bad huh?” Mark asked, chuckling. Amy got up and moved towards the counter to the coffee machine.  
“Shut it,” I told him.  
“Well at least you had some fun last night,” he said, raising his eyebrows and looking me up and down.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked as Amy handed me a mug of hot coffee. I thanked her as she smirked at me and sat next to Mark at the table. I go the sudden feeling that I was in front of a firing squad.  
“You know,” he replied, gesturing at my shirt, still grinning slyly at me.  
I looked down. I saw that I was wearing Tyler’s shirt.  
_Oh yeah,_ I thought, _Tyler let me borrow it last night to sleep in. But why…_  
Then it clicked.  
I looked up at Mark, ready to give him a piece of my mind, when Tyler walked in.  
“Morning everyone,” he said, moving towards the bagels sitting on the counter next to me.  
“Morning player,” Mark said and everyone else laughed.  
Tyler looked up, brows furrowed. He looked at me and must have read my mind because he glanced at his shirt on me and gave Mark a look.  
“Seriously? She needed something to sleep in so I gave her my shirt. End of story.”  
“Whatever you say,” Mark replied, raising his hands.  
Suddenly a bagel flew past me and hit Mark in the side of the head.  
“Hey!” he exclaimed as the rest of us laughed.  
Tyler turned to me while everyone else was occupied.  
“I guess that’s the last time I let you borrow one of my shirts,” he told me with a chuckle.  
I just laughed in response, despite my headache.


End file.
